What Is Left Of Me
by theParadoxDoctor
Summary: "We all change. When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay. That's good. You've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be." -the Doctor
1. (Intro) Where Fears and Lies Melt Away

As the Doctor shined at the final occurrence of the final stage of his regeneration, he reached out to his companion's hand. Now former companion Clara Oswin Oswald that is, "don't go" she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Just before he could ever say one last goodbye and not to worry also to feel her touch for one last time, his body slammed backward towards the TARDIS console behind him and everything just seemed to finish.

Then when he thought he'd vanish into oblivion, the Doctor felt a gentle breeze tickle his nose. He felt himself lying upon sand and small rocks. The air smelt of the sea. He heard waves hit the shore somewhere around him and cries of birds that flew in the sky above him. Slowly he opened his eyes. The sky was cloudy; the temperature cold, he sat up and saw that he was on a shore near docks. The Doctor didn't find himself wearing the clothes he wore last in the TARDIS but his old clothes. The ragged tweed jacket with the red suspenders and bowtie.

To the Doctor it felt like he had just awoken from a long slumber of dreams and nightmares. The Doctor now felt alive.


	2. Angels That Fly

The Doctor made his way to the nearby town. It seemed nice and rather peaceful. Slightly like a strange paradise if one may say. He found out basic information about the town by the name of Storybrooke that was located in Maine. After meeting some of the locals who mostly said it is new and very rare to have an outsider unlike a Miss Emma Swan. Some spoke of curses and magic also some far off lands but not directly to him. As he strolled he ran into a young boy. "You must be new here," the boy smiled and shook the Time Lord's hand ", I'm Henry and you're the Doctor, right?" The raggedy man stared at Henry who waited for a response ", I am the Doctor. How exactly do you know my name?" the Doctor asked as he searched for his sonic screwdriver in case which it was not with him. The boy answered him by handing him a large book with the words; Once Upon a Time as it's title in nice fancy lettering, "there's a huge chunk of stories about you." The Time Lord took the novel out of his hands and sat at the nearest bench, Henry sat beside him. The Doctor skimmed through the stories and saw stories of his first incarnation to many others as well as other works of literature. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked in a dead tone. Henry took the book, got up and stood next to the bench "it proves the fact that you're right. We are all stories in the end. Go talk to my mom, the mayor, she will tell you more about it I'm sure she will. For now I have to go. See you around, Doctor" Before Henry left and he almost forgot the Doctor yelled "Who is the mayor, Henry?"

"Hello Doctor, I'm Regina Mills. Please do come in," the town's mayor invited him into her home with a welcoming smile, she offered him wine once he got comfortable in the den but the Doctor declined. "My son, Henry," she took a sip of her wine ", called me not so long ago and told me that you are new in town. Of course I slightly found that hard to believe but after finding out it was you, let's say I came to terms with it." She stopped and took another sip of her red wine as the Doctor adjusted himself to the furniture. Regina continued "I have read that you have a machine that looks like a police box but can travel anywhere through time and space. Is that correct?" The Doctor sighed ", no. Not anymore. I seemed to have lost it or… misplaced it… again". Regina looked at the Doctor with disbelief yet also relief in her eyes, "what a shame. Now moving from the subject. Storybrooke is under recovery from an attack and with your record I need you to help make things how they once were. Not only do I need you to do that but I need you to secure the town from any threats. Strange happenings have been occurring ever since my half-sister was defeated. Magical items from the local pawnshop have been stolen. Even some citizens have vanished. We can't blame Zelena , my half-sister, because she is locked up and powerless. Our town's heroics are busy and we don't want to draw attention. So thankfully you turned up at the time, Doctor. Our last detective somehow found his way overseas in England. I'm sure you've heard of Sherlock Holmes. He was a good man, it's such a terrible thing that he…fell. The news was very big on that topic but that is another story." The mayor set down her drink and looked directly into the Doctor's eyes as if she was looking into his soul, "Doctor, will you accept the job and try to find out what on earth is going on? Why our town is heading into complete chaos without causing any interest from anyone besides a few specific people who I will point out?" Though being tired and exhausted, the Doctor agreed.


End file.
